Glass Over Diamond Skies
by SinfulVirtue
Summary: AU, Amuto, Kutau, Kaiya, YuuSu. Greek mythology, and Shugo Chara? Sounds delicious doesn't it? Scandal, Adultery, Smut, Violence, and Love all rolled up into one! Amu is Hera, queen of the gods, married to Tadase. Drama unfolds when she goes to earth.
1. Chapter 1

This is a preface for now. I'll be updating the first chapter... Soon, if I get off my lazy butt and if my specail someone helps me with it! -.- no peter, not you. Anyway, I randomly came up with this idea and I thought it was brilliant! So I just had to write it. I'm pretty sure this is the first fanfic of Shugo-Chara! As GODS! Anyway, in the next chapters you will see who is what god. BTW I'm only using the most important greek gods, Zeus, Hera, Hades, Demeter, Aphrodite, Ares, Athena, Poseidon, Apollo, Artemis, Hephastus, and Persophone. Don't worry, I will guide you in the greek mythology, I will say who controls what and everything. If you have any questions, I will answer them, just like I did with xXMusic-Luver Xx. Anyway, enjoy! Darn, that was one long author's note.

* * *

The godly queen sighed, raking her slender fingers through her tousled pink hair. Her dark lashes fluttered to a close, sealing off sight of her golden hues. She wandered through the long, dim and daunting hall. The pillars were pure ivory as always, the floor as soft as cotton but as smooth as silk. She did enjoy the wonderful home. It was lovely, fit for a god. More spefically. The _king_ of Gods and his queen. She huffed lightly, shaking her elegant head, sending the bubble gumed wisps swaying. No, fit for the king of gods and his queen for that night. She sneered, glaring at the end of the hall as her feet brought her closer. She was the queen of gods. She was Hera, goddess of marriage. She should be the only one who knew her king's embrace. But no. Her rosy lips peeled back in a feral growl, showing her dulled teeth at nothing. He had to go and create adultery. He had to go and embarrass her every night. Show everyone that _she_ wasn't good enough.

She sighed before the elegant queen pushed open the doors to the bedroom. Her golden gaze swept over the room, seeing that her king wasn't present. "Of course not." She murmured to herself before she entered, shutting the door with a wave over her shoulder, her powers sealing the wooden door. She elegantly folded her legs under her, sitting on the red silks that covered _their_ bed. Not someone else's. _Their's_. She glared at the pillows, both on either side, showing there was two people that resided there. But did two sleep there? Did two sleep there nightly? Did they sleep together? No. Not at all. Not since he decided she wasn't good enough. She turned her golden stare downward, staring at the ground beneath her lithe feet. She closed her eyes, feeling a slow tear make it's way down her face. She smiled at the bittersweet carress of the liquid, and shook her head, whiping it away quickly.

She stood up from the bed, waving her hand before her. The clouds that formed the floor beneath her reared up, shaping itself to her queenly seat. She walked toward it, sitting down on it just as a queen should, with her shoulders squared, and her head high. She crossed her long legs over one another, causing the white robe that covered her body to lift up slightly, revealing more of her tantalizing flesh. She was indeed beautiful, incredibly so. With her regal features, it was hard not to succumb to the godly queen's looks, with her long flowing mane of cotton candy, silky and smooth, and her striking golden eyes.

Her heart-shaped face that gave her both that impish innocence, but her wide eyes that were so often half-lidded gave her that womanly sense. Her nose was straight and fine, her eyes were wide but shapely, her lips that had once been wide as a child could now only be described as lush. Her fair complexion had complimented her look, matching with her golden eyes and her rosy hair. She wore the white robes that showed her virtue and her beauty, completed with the golden strands she added here and there, with a golden necklace wrapping around her neck, showing her godly postion.

She spent hours, waiting for her faithless husband. As always. She was forever the faithful wife, forcing herself to steel her spine and face her husband with a cool and collected face. It was nearly dawn, she noticed once she glanced outside. Apollo must've been getting ready to bring in the sun and awaken the immortal and the mortal. She turned her eyes back to the door as they opened. She turned her head, arching a perfectly sculpted eyebrow at the sight of her disheveled husband. She said nothing, but her eyes said it all. Her hate to being married to this... this boar. Her anger at him for being faithless to her. The queen of gods! But most of all, they spoke of her loathe for not being good enough.

He gave a smile, the one that always made her spine falter. She interally cursed to herself, cursing that brilliant smile, despising those sparkling eyes. How could he!? Just because he was the king he was allowed to get away with such heinous crimes? She shook her head, steeling herself once more, standing up to her fullt height. Of course, she wasn't nearly as tall as her husband. But she'd perfer standing, it would make them more on mutual grounds.

Her husband sighed before he shut the door behind him, striding toward his infuriated wife. He kept his molten gaze upon her, she was beautiful. She had to be, she was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen. He adored her, but... he needed to release. He couldn't help that he was a womanizer. In the worst way. But he also knew he would not lose his queen, she was much too faithful. She wouldn't even dream of ever abondoning him for someone else. He mentally smirked at the impossible thought, no, He'd kill anyone that stared at his wife more than he liked. He tilted his head back, the golden strands of his hair flipping back out of his scuplted face.

He was handsome, with his sun-kissed hair, his deep alluring red eyes. His prize-winning smile that made women swoon and fall left and right for him. Immortal or not. He had a strong jaw that lead to kissable lips, a straight nose that led to the dark seductive champagne of his eyes. His body was fit and molded to perfection, muscle everywhere without an ounce of fat. He was king of the gods for a reason. He crept closer to his angered wife, taking notice of her scornfull look. He gave that gentle smile that he knew made her knees weak, and he saw her honey eyes soften just the smallest bit before he reached out, grabbing her thin arms. He pulled her into his chest, wrapping his arms around her and burried his nose gently into her hair. "Forgive me my dearest queen." He whispered into her ear.

The godly queen shook with rage, her eyes darkening. How _dare_ he! Ask for forgiveness yet _again_! She scoffed softly but felt her will falter as he crushed her into him. She gasped softly and gently pressed her palms into his chest, pushing. No. Not again. He began to kiss down the velvety column of her throat. She whimpered softly, digging her nails into his chest in a weak attempt for him to stop. Of course it wouldn't. He continued to suck and nibble at the flesh, slowly walking her back. The queen gasped as she felt the bed's edge behind her knees and fell back with the increased weight of her king on her. She gave a soft sound of surpise before she quickly began to writh under him, looking for a way out.

She cried out as he robed through her celestrail robes, showing the heavenly body beneath them. She closed her eyes as yet another tear trailed down her face. Yet again, he won. She slowly wrapped her arms and legs around him. And damn the fool, for making her love him even as he went around, whoring himself to any woman that looked his way.

* * *

This is just a pre-face don't worry! I'll be continuing the chapters later on. I still have yet to work on S.I.N.S but I will get to it. This idea was just too _wonderful_ to pass up! Please review and tell me what you think! As you could've guessed, Amu is Hera and Tadase is Zeus. Please don't be mad! But Zeus is kinda of a cheater so... yeah, I don't HATE him, I do like him, but not for Amu. I perfer bad boy Ikuto with Amu. And NO Ikuto is NOT a god. ;D how can this be?! You ask? Oh well... SinfulVirtue knows... But she's not tellin' ;D You will find out soon enough, don't fret. I've already gotten to work on the first chaper anyway.... In my mind.


	2. Important Update!

IMPORTANT UPDATE!!!!!

Since my surgery, I've been working on the God lineup. Nonetheless, my old computer recently got a virus and completely messed up the hard drive past the point of repair. Since my dad knows how much I love to write, he bought me a better computer. The bad thing though, I lost all the information. Luckily I just finished making the god lineup again. HOWEVER! As I was brushing up on my Greek mythology, I realized there would be things I need to address with my readers so they can best enjoy it.

I am going to make the characters act as they would. Of course, but they will also be along the lines of Godly. Or rather, what I think a god would act as. With their powers, people worshipping them and all, I believe they would be fairly self-centered.

At any rate, that's not the biggest issue. As I read up on my Greek mythology, I read interesting things. I am going to interweave the famous tales. Like how medusa came to be and Pegasus into the story as a 'short' story. I am only doing the famous and what I believe to be the most important tales into the story. If I did them all, I might as well have written a book about it. But of course, I don't own Shugo Chara! So that would be impossible and copy righted. Anyway, onto the most important issues!

This story is not for you if the following content you dislike or disagree with.

Rape – Rape will be present in this story, I will try to keep it minimal but I can't say for sure. There is a lot of rape in Greek Mythology.

Yaoi/ Guy on Guy – Yes there is also this in Greek Mythology. I am simply following the Greeks since it IS their creations I am using.

Maybe Gore – I might actually write some. Since the Greeks are so violent, I'm not used to writing very violent scenes so I will need someone to help me do that.

Adultery – Ohhh yeah, There is TRUCK LOADS of Adultery in Greek mythology. Btw, Adultery – Cheating or faithless to one's spouse (In case you were wondering)

Multiple Smut scenes – There is A LOT of smut in Greek mythology. Damn, I'm probably going to limit it to one or two a chapter if I can. I don't want to wear you guys out too quickly ;D but if you want, you can try and beg me to write more. I most likely will because I am a crowd pleaser. So rally up and rise against me XD damn that sounded wrong lol. Just don't like overthrow me or throw me into the ocean. I mean nicely rise against me.

I believe that is it. Hopefully I don't lose a lot of you guys, since I know a lot of people don't like yaoi. I am one of the few that actually like yaoi and I prefer having my yaoi with a story, and details. I'm sorry for those who feel my story is too 'sinister' or whatever the reason being. I just hope you don't unsubscribe or refuse to read this story simply because of this. Anyway, GOOD NEWS. I AM going to work on the first chapter TODAY! Oh and if any of you are an established Beta Reader, would you please offer your services to me? My qualifications would be on my member profiles, near the end. Please and thank you! Hope you all enjoy the story I am working on for you! I am planning for this to be a multi-chaptered story. Hopefully I'll be able to have enough patience to continue up into 30 chapters or more if I can. For now, my goal will be 12 chapters, then we'll see how that 30 mark looks. Thank you for reading and understanding!

P.S. Any updates will be posted on my profile so go and check my profile out every once in a while ;D it will be worth your while! I might even put up little teasers for you on my profile!


	3. Official First Chapter : The Gods' Realm

Amu raked her fingers through her cotton hair as she perched her elbows on her knees. Her golden eyes were straight downward at the cold floor beneath her petite feet. Slowly anger began to consume her features, pulling back her lip as her brow wrinkled. She then flung her hand out with a cry, blasting a godly beam at the wall, destroying it. The wall whined and crumbled before reforming itself again. She hissed in anger and rose from the silken bed to strike again before she whipped her head around to see a lone figure looming in the darkness by the door.

Amu straightened herself, adjusted her shoulders and lifting her head high. "What is the problem Ices?" She questioned, wondering why the dragoness came to her. The blue haired woman smiled widely at her. "You needed me… Didn't you?" She purred, her sapphire eyes glinting devilishly. Amu scrutinized her for a moment before letting her shoulder droop and nodded softly. Ices had been with Amu since she was born. Amu had raised Ices and appointed her as her guardian. She had only recently bestowed human transformation upon the blue dragoness and she was taking a very large liking to being able to mouth off.

Ices always seemed to make Amu smile with her boisterous nature and her utterly disability to bow down to just anyone. Ices always had a tendency to go out and cause havoc where she went, it was often Ices Amu sent to go do her bidding. Amu was the goddess of marriage, and when she saw something wrong in a marriage, when asked, she would fix it. She remembered how many men she had sent Ices toward. Many of them were married but were faithless. She had sent Ices to fix the problem more than enough times.

Amu motioned Ices over with a dainty hand. Ices immediately glided over to her owner and knelt beside the bed in a submissive position. "How could he do this to me?" Amu whispered softly, pain evident in her golden eyes as she looked at her long time friend. Ices only gave the goddess soft, gentle eyes. "He is a stupid male, my queen. You are worth more than anything and he is a fool for hurting you like this… I wish you'd let me eat him."

Suddenly Ices' eyes turned into dragon slits, a feral grin placing on her face while her pink tongue darted out to skim over the petal soft lips. "He'd taste good… Very much good with ketchup!" She growled, getting excited. Amu gave a soft chuckle. "You cannot eat him Ices… He might make your stomach upset." She teased. Ices pouted. "I suppose you are right. Alright, Ices won't eat him. At least for now anyway." Amu nodded before she sighed and rolled onto her back, sliding her hand onto her stomach as she stared at the ceiling.

Ices looked sadly at her mistress, resting her head beside her hand. "Please don't be sad, mistress that makes me sad." She whispered, gently nuzzling her fingers. Amu smiled at her before patting her head. "Okay." Amu then pushed herself into a sitting position. "Ices step out." She said, waving at the dragoness. Ices jerked a nod before she vanished outside. Amu knew she didn't vanish, she just ran.

Blue dragons were incredibly quick. They are originally Zeus' dragons with their ability to cause rains, thunderstorms and blast out lightening from their mouths. Ices was one of the rarest blue dragons, one of the most ancient dragons. That meant she was in touch with her primal side and she had markings distinguishing her from the other blue dragons.

Amu's eyelid closed her golden eyes from sight as she pulled off her ruined and soiled clothing to put on a new robe. To her it was ruined, just because _He_ touched it. She opened her eyes and smiled at her reflection, quickly undoing the clip that held her hair piled on her head. She watched as the slender strands fell easily into place and gave her that ruffled but elegant look. She smiled and nodded to herself in agreement she was especially beautiful today.

Amu turned and strutted out, her chest jutted out with pride. Ices smiled widely at her queen. "You look especially beautiful my queen." Amu laughed. "You say that all the time Ices." She said, waving the dragoness over to her side. The woman nodded as she strode to her queen's side. "But of course! You are incredibly beautiful my lady. I think you are even more beautiful than Aphrodite." Amu nodded slowly, faltering slightly at the mention of Aphrodite. She sighed and closed her eyes to regain her courage.

She took a deep breath before she strutted out of the home that housed her and Zeus. When he was here. Ices stopped once outside the chamber and looked at Amu. "Have a good day my lady." Amu nodded, knowing it was not because she didn't want to follow. She would've if she could but Ices was a guardian and unless Amu needed her beside her, Ices was sentenced to guard the home.

As Amu walked away, Ices' form shifted, stretching as her muscles grew. Her skin was replaced with a layer of glittery sapphire scales while her face elongated and shaped into her true form. Soon enough there was a dragon where Ices stood, with wingspan of a football field. The dragon reared its head back and gave a loud sigh that crackled with electricity. The tip of her horns would reach up to the size of an 8 story building, a layer of glittery sapphire stretched over the sinewy muscles. Rows of jagged, bone-crushing and flesh-tearing fangs replaced even teeth and long barbed claws taking the place of her nails.

Amu wandered through the grand halls of Olympus, paying no mind to the servants that dropped to their knees and pressed their foreheads as she glided past them. Her dark honey eyes were pointed forward, her fists curled by her sides before she stopped just before the golden doors that lead to the god's council. She closed her eyes, taking a deep breath and holding it. She allowed her emotions to slowly ebb away to nothing before she opened her cool and calculated eyes. This was normal, she would banish her emotions when it came to 'public' appearances, act the cool and calm queen. Act as though she did not care of her husband's faithlessness. But she truly did. She could not help it.

She slowly lifted her hand up, making a short wave of her fingers. Her godly powers pushed open the doors that without a doubt would not open for any mere mortal. As the door opened, the first thing she would see would be the white solid room brimmed with gold and the rarest of rubies, sapphires and gems peppered around the room. The table was made of sheer gold, covered in a satin red color as each god sat at their proper thrones. The 12 most influential gods were the only ones present and were the gods that made up the entire council. She walked past them to her proper seat at the left side of her king. She passed and smiled at some, the ones she would find pleasure within their presence.

The two thrones at the end of the table belonged solely to Zeus and his queen, Hera. However, much to Amu's irritation, the larger throne was empty. Of course, she thought bitterly to herself. He probably wants to make sure she will be willing for the next time. She folded her legs elegantly, placing herself in the softer and smaller of the two thrones. She then brought her attention to the other gods, bringing a smile to her face.

"Hello Yaya." She greeted the childish, wisdom goddess of war. Yaya gave a bright grin as she waved. Behind that childish demeanor was a calculating war goddess that refused to be denied anything she wanted. She destroyed any and all in her way. Yaya wear a long blue cloak with armor covering her bosom and armor upon her shoulders. Her helmet was not on her head, showing the long caramel strands that graced the war goddess' head. Her deep chocolate eyes were locked onto the queen, sparkling with such mirth she resembled more of a child given candy than the wise war goddess she truly was. "Hi Amu!" She cried out louder than she needed to be.

Amu smiled, she knew Yaya felt she needed to be heard and personally the queen goddess thought she simply liked to hear her voice boom over the others. She turned her attention to the beautiful goddess that always seemed to make her wilt. "Aphrodite." She greeted her smile a bit uneasy. The cat-like amethyst eyes shot toward the celestial queen. She gave a nod to the queen in her own greeting, making the long pale-gold strands crowning her head sway with her motions. Amu sighed as she stared at Utau. She always was pretty vain, thinking her beauty was good enough reason not to speak to those she didn't want.

Personally, Amu thought she just thought Utau used that as an excuse rather than a reason. She also believed it was because Utau hated what her father had done to her. Amu sighed and looked down, remembering that. It was partly her fault, if she hadn't been so easily fooled. Utau would be able to be with the one she truly adored rather than her husband who, to Utau, was not nearly good enough to be wedded to her.

Amu's eyes darted over to the mentioned-god. Sure he wasn't as chiseled as the rest of the gods but Amu thought he was a nice man. Until he tricked her into forcing Utau to marry him. Amu's eyes filled with guilt as she stared at her sole son. It was out of her loins he came to be, and only hers. She had grown enraged at Zeus for producing a child by himself that she made herself pregnant and gave birth to a disfigured child. Stung by the child, she sent the child to earth with Hermes. She made sure to home him in nothing else than the most prodigious of the royalty. However, Kairi had found out about his mother spurning him from birth.

He found his way back to Olympus, and crafted a throne fit for a celestial queen. Amu, thinking nothing of it, sat in the throne. It was only once her weight was on it that it snatched the queen and refused to yield. Zeus had threatened the boy to let his mother go. However, Kairi was thrown in such a rage he refused to let her go unless they gave him what he wanted. The most beautiful of the goddesses, Aphrodite as his wife. Everyone had spurned him, laughed at him for his disfiguration. They had laughed; surely a son of Hera would be a handsome fellow. Not this weak, misshapen man. Spurred on by the laughter, he plotted revenge. Since his mother was the first to spurn him from his rightful place, he crafted her throne that ensnared her until he was given Aphrodite as his wife.

This backfired on him and for both that and her previous mistake, Amu was sorry. Everyone knew that the blonde bombshell refused to lie with the man who was her husband. She simply didn't have any desire to be near him. She didn't even acknowledge she was married to the man.

Amu turned her eyes to the next god, the one Utau truly adored. He was a handsome devil, with a strong jaw and sharp eyes. However, his eyes would always soften when placed upon the goddess of love. His eyes were the deepest of emeralds with his hair being a fine coppery shade. His hair was messy, spiked out but fit him. He always had a grin plastered his chiseled face, Amu faintly wondered if there was ever a time he didn't have that slight insanity glint to his eye or that devilishly handsome smirk.

"Hey Amu, haven't seen you around for a bit." The god of war remarked, turning his face to glance down at the goddess who smiled nervously. "Yes… I've been quite busy. Forgive me for my absence." She said, her eyes lit with fire at the reason why she wasn't around.

The godly queen turned her head as she heard fidgeting across the table. The goddess responsible was squirming in her seat, frowning at the table as she tapped her feet against the floor. Amu smiled at the pony tailed girl whose hair was like dulled flame. Ran was the goddess of the hunt and moon, so Amu was not surprised to see the goddess was not liking being in a confined place. She was used to leaping and running over meadows, being in wide open spaces that being in the meeting room was a bit nerve-racking for the deity of hunt.

"Ran." Amu commanded, immediately gaining the divine deity's attention. Amu smiled reassuringly. "It will be over soon, please calm down. Least you anger the king." Ran nodded with a dazed look to her elegant face. Amu smiled before turning her attention to Ran's brother. He had mauve colored hair with cobalt eyes. He was incredibly beautiful, being known as the god of light, sun and truth. "Kiseki, it is nice to see you again." Amu said politely. Kiseki glanced over at the queen, his jaw twitching slightly. "My queen." He said through gritted teeth while Amu mentally sighed. Kiseki always believed he was more worthy of the throne than anyone and it angered him to call her or her husband by their titles. He also tried to use it in a way to sting the two. Eventually Amu grew immune to it, but she still couldn't shake the feeling of being upset for the sun deity.

"Amu." A soft almost-feminine voice echoed, catching the queen's attention. She smiled at the very intimidating kind of the underworld. Actually, Amu thought it was a mistake of some sorts. He wasn't intimidating or even mean. He was the most logical and gentle of the whole group. He wore his long mane of amethyst tinted ebony hair freely, letting it ripple down his back and move dramatically with him. His eyes were the softest of honey, blazing with gentleness and kindness even though his title was the king of the underworld. He smiled brilliantly at Amu. "How are you?" He purred out politely. Amu blinked before she smiled back. "I'm wonderful Nagihiko. How are you doing?" "Oh I'm quite well, thank you."

Suddenly a soft cough came from behind Nagihiko and Amu stiffened, giving a nervous smile. "O-Oh R-Rima! I-I didn't see you!" She said, hoping to spare herself the wrath of the blonde. Nagihiko stepped aside to reveal the frail woman hiding behind him. She had long thigh-length hair of spun gold that was undulating like the ocean's rolling waves. The tiny blonde narrowed her eyes on the pink haired goddess queen though her lashes fluttered to a close and jerked her head to the opposite direction with a soft protruding huff.

The mauve haired god that was her husband chuckled quietly and reached down to coil an arm around her tampered waist to tug her into the gap of his body. "Oh Rima is just a little upset, nothing to worry about my queen." Despite the rumors of Persephone despising being married to Hades, Rima was perfectly content with her husband. Sure she constantly made it hard for him to please her but for the most part, she actually loved her husband. Even though she refused to let him know that, he did anyway.

Sighing in relief, Amu smiled and nodded as the couple of the underworld passed her to their seats. With a fleeting glance to her husband's empty chair, the queen emitted a hateful breath before she straightened herself and cleared her throat. "I shall now commence this mee—"

The doors flung apart, clashing into the marble walls of the entrance that enforced the meeting's secrecy. All of their attentions flew up; locking mixed gazes onto the being that dared to interrupt their meeting. Of course there before her stood the very source of her irritation and pain. With a furrow of her brow, Amu plastered a false smile and stood to greet the man. "Welcome home, my king."

* * *

Sorry it's pretty short guys and pretty rushed. You have no idea how much I've gone through since the last chapter. v.v I ended up having to get **_three _**surgeries in one year. Luckily this third one has done the trick and it's closed up but I have to be careful. Unfortunately I'll be back in school this monday so I won't have much time to work on this and to be honest, I kind of lost muse for this story and I've forgotten most of where I was going with this. However I've been inspired to do another story! For those of you liking Kuroshitsuji ;D be sure to watch me because it's my favorite anime now! I love SebastianxCiel but I also love SebastianxBeast and there's no good ones! So I might do one for us SebbyxBeast fans or a few. I just love that pairing. Esepacailly because Beast is pretty much just like me, including the whole looks. Unfortunately though, my muse for my stories, my horse as most of you know, has been sent away on a vacation and it's uncertain if we'll ever get him back. It seems some girls pissed him off one too many times so I might be out for a while. I barely finished this today so I hope you guys apperciate it. I kind of just did it to finish it so it ended on a pretty sour note. Phew, that was a long author's note. Sorry again guys. ;_; Honestly I love you guys who favorited this story and me. I hope I don't let you down. I really want to finish this to show everyone how many twists I have in mind for this but it's unclear... I'll try to write though!


	4. Councils & Springs

So Sinful has been in the hospital for a while unfortunately. I luckily was able to be finished with all of my surgeries, yay! At any point, I've been pretty busy and stuff. I haven't forgotten about this story but I've lost inspiration for it however I think with this chapter, I've managed to make myself want to finish it. Unfortunately, I'm still in the hospital due to an accident that happened. I just wrote this up in my room since I have limited access to internet and I hacked away at this chapter until so. Thank you guys so much for reviewing, it's thanks to your reviews I was able to push through and make this. It's not as good as the first few pages of the story but it's good enough(Ihope.)

So to be clear, due to some of the readers correcting me and my scrambled mind not looking into things the right way, Amu is Hera: goddess of marriage and women, Tadase is Zeus: God of sky and thunder(and whores-Imeanwhat.) Utau is Aphrodite : Goddess of love, beauty and sexuality. Kukai is Ares: God of war. Kiseki is Apollo : God of light and the sun, truth and prophecy, medicine, healing, plague, music, poetry, arts and more. (Consider him a secondary god of sun since Helios is the actual god of the sun.) Ran is Artemis : Goddess of hunt, wild animals, wilderness, childbirth, virginity and young girls . Yaya is Athena: goddess of wisdom, civilization, warfare, strength, strategy, female arts, crafts, justice and skill .(How absurd, I know.) Nadeshiko is Hades: God of the underworld and Rima is Persephone: Daughter of Demeter and wife of Hades. While I did not introduce Poseidon and Demeter, I will now (Because I forgot to last chapter) Su is Demeter: Goddess of the harvest and well-being of the earth. Yoru is Poseidon: God of the sea. Onto the story!

* * *

The queen deity swiftly surged upon her feet, golden eyes flickering with conflict as a smile pressed onto her glossy lips. In a flurry of motion, her pristinely done hand grappled her cloak of immaculate white to lift it up as her knees bowed beneath her weight. The tendrils of rose fell gloriously from beneath her crown as her neck canted to the side in a sign of respect. It was a docile attempt of reverence but it was admiration that the queen surely did not feel.

The court became silenced as the gods aroused from their lingering stances upon their white-gold thrones planted along the chart. The impregnated silence was breached by swift, sounding footfalls.

Her eyes lifted, bashfully hiding beneath her long lashes as her king approached her with a stoic expression. Oh how it would've been so easy, she mused as the two reunited before the other. Her delicate hand fell into his as he lifted it to place a kiss that surely mocked her pride and lead her to their thrones together. It would've been so easy, Hera thought as she stared upon her king with her fingers aching. Her fingers could easily overlap onto his throat and sink in with a mere thought of her nails sharpening and it becoming so. Her very will granted her that pleasure, however she thought glumly as she shifted her head away to peer upon her other fellow gods.

"Now then," the god of lightening announced, "let our meeting begin."

It would've been so easy, wouldn't it?

* * *

Once the reunion of gods was released, it was then Hera swiftly abandoned her claimed throne in a flurry robes when Zeus paused her quickly ascending stride. "Hera," he announced. As much as she wished she could pretend not to hear it, they both knew all heard the boom of his voice and when Zeus spoke, you had better listen. Her feet stilled as she slanted her head toward him, briefing him only with a glimpse of her face's side. Her cherry hair had done its best to protection her visage from his scarlet sight.

Unlike usual, where he drew out his agonizing wait, he lumbered out of his seat and strode to his beloved queen. With his large hand wrapping itself over her hip, the king drew his queen close and leant down to brush those _disgustingly perfect_ lips against the marble shell of her ear.  
"You will bathe, won't you?"

Hera froze within his arms, eyes widening as the others left soundlessly, not sparing their ruling leaders a single glance though some had lingered. "Of course I will, my king." She grounded out, knowing how Zeus was fickle, even with his own spoils.

"Delightful, I expect to see you within our realm tonight as well." With that, he swept away from her and strutted out; reminding the teeth-grounding queen much like a peacock who was now gallantly flustering its feathers out.

"Hera," announced a voice.

The poor soul had picked the completely wrong day.

The empress whipped about, fingers spreading to their full limit as she clashed her hand outward in a form of anger. Surging from her open palm was an energy blast that would diminish most of anything less than godly stature. It was only then that Hera had realized what she had done and froze with her breath catching within her throat. The blast was deflected by a shield rising up; gifting Hera with relief. She hadn't killed another being, good but surely the person in mind might have been upset.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry if I had bothered you!"

Artemis, Hera realized and relaxed, stood before her with her arms thrown over her head for the shield to remain in case the queen had decided to continue being enraged.

"No, not at all. It's fine. Excuse my behavior," Hera's voice dropped considerably softer as she glanced to the door at her husband's retreating back. "I really must be on my way to the springs and bath myself."

At her words, a light flickered between Artemis' cherry eyes and a wide grin crossed the athletic goddess' face. "Allow me to accompany you, my queen." Although Hera would love nothing more for such a thing, she panicked inwardly. No one was allowed to know of what Zeus and herself did. "No, that will not be necessary." At the crestfallen look of the huntress goddess, Hera cleared her throat and closed her eyes. "We will do something else together when I have finished." This placated the once pouting goddess into grinning once more. "Of course, my queen. Enjoy your bath."

Hera did not need to look once again to see if the deity of hunt and childbirth had left to make sure she did. Her answer was enough for her and Hera was grateful. Digits lifted to brush along the soft fabric of her translucent shawl that granted her godly abilities. The fabric seemingly came to life, its arms writhing and swarming over her shoulders. It seemingly wrapped around her, caressing her granite skin while expanding on its own.

In a flash, the goddess was enveloped in shimmering white and vanished from the realm of the gods. When she emerged, her ethereal eyes had opened to the sight of her hidden springs. Her feet which were otherwise bare wore golden woven fabric to protect her skin from being graced with the filth of mankind. Her feet guided her to the mouth of her beloved spring.

The spring sat, its earthly gums rooted with stones to enforce the god-worthy water to remain in place or risk being influenced with other bodies of lesser placed water. Trees bowed, marveled by her presence with limbs reaching low and their droopy masses of leaves extending even further. They offered a surreal feeling and gifted her protection from the other world. No mortal could afford to climb this high. They hadn't the patience for it. Nonetheless, it did not take away the magical properties that this spring offered.

Footstep by footstep, Hera disrobed herself. Her hands peeled away layers of her splendid negligee. Before long, the deity was within the spring, eyes closed as her head fell back along the rocky teeth. A pleasant sigh came forth as her hands lingered in the water that soaked away the blood marring her otherwise flawless skin and restored what was precious to her; her virginity.

Relaxed by the water, Hera allowed her thoughts to commence and break past the barrier she had created. By this point of time, the daughter of Rhea and Cronus knew that her brotherly husband was off to seduce other women into bearing his children.

While Hera did not love her husband, she was faithful to him completely and resented the fact she would not be given the same treatment but knew than to proclaim otherwise. It had been this way for far too long to be changed. All of the gods had known the loveless marriage between Hera and Zeus was finally beginning to crumble the queen and she was desperate for the king to leave the throne. There was no reason why Hera should but at the same time, she did not want to.

Her hand lifted, dripping with water before it fell upon her face and she sighed deeply. If Zeus was overthrown, there would come to be a gory battle over the throne and Hera was certainly not the strongest goddess. She was a goddess of marriage, not war. She was certainly mother in hindsight but not even the bonds of parenthood could stop the greedy hands of the throne and while Hera did not like her husband, at least she was able to dictate most of the actions that went on.

"Save for him," she groaned. Her shoulders allowed to spread the goddess across the rocky embedding as her golden eyes opened to peer up at the clear sky that seemed to mock her. "Go screw yourself." She grumbled, one hand lifting to flick her index across the small clearing between the trees.

As her powers commanded, Ices had dashed across the sky with a ripping roar. It was shortly afterward that storm clouds rolled in and offered a glooming atmosphere for the dragoness' mistress. As her hand fell once more, plummeting through the water to caused uproar in protest, Hera tilted her head with her eyes coming to a close.

He surely wasn't worth it, the agonizing thought of knowing she shared her bed with a whore. No, she corrected that thought, the king of _whores_. He freely spread his semen to all who wanted it and she, his beloved queen, was expected to be as pristine as a virgin, faithful to only him.

"No, no, no. I mustn't think that." The words were seemingly wheezed out of her rapid falling chest as her eyes clenched tightly. That was the same line of thought that had come to develop her poor son, Hephaestus.

The poor malformed god, she thought as liquid pain filled her ethereal sight. It was her thought of trying to spite Zeus that had backfired and caused Aphrodite's distaste for her. It was clear who Aphrodite preferred and it was her fault that, that mess had been created.

Eventually in her web of thought, Hera had come to realize she had been in the springs far too long and it was high time she had left. Her hands reached up, grabbing onto the rocky formation to haul her gorgeous body out of the liquid that granted her momentary release from her godly stress. Now it was time to return to them. Fluttering her hand over herself, she became cleansed in a soft whistling of wind and flashed her clothing in place.

It was then that the woman had frozen and frowned at herself. Something was missing. She tried to flash back to Olympus when she realized the most important thing had been missing.

She whipped about, eyes wide as her godly vision did not fail her.

Her shawl that had been slumbering comfortably along the bending branch was gone as the branch swayed; suggesting the poor being who stole it had stolen it soon. Not even the realms of Hades would suffice to the punishment Hera had developed in her mind for the pathetic fool who had dared to steal from the queen holy being.

With her anger, Hera realized the frightening truth.

Without her shawl, she was stuck here, on Earth.


End file.
